


Новый порядок

by batkondrat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Dystopia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Мир полон идиотов и фанатиков.





	Новый порядок

1 3 12 - Ф  
4 9 23 - А  
19 5 1 - Л  
5 11 1 - Л  
10 4 5 - Е  
3 1 1 - Н  
7 29 11 - С  
9 17 33 - Т  
20 8 22 - Р  
18 20 21 - И  
23 1 34 - Т  
204 34 600  
И я пойду туда. На Фаллен стрит, 204, где, я знаю, расположен отель, в номер 34 к шести часам вечера. Я пойду туда пешком, потому что расплачиваться за такси, как и за любой другой транспорт, включая самый безобидный доисторический велосипед, придется браслетом, а он сразу передаст мое местоположение в Центр. Нет уж. Я выхожу из дома за два часа и, проходя обычный для себя путь через супермаркет, где покупаю какие-то продукты, винный, где каждую неделю покупаю себе бутылку дешевого вина, зал игровых автоматов, где ежедневно испытываю судьбу в лотерее, и возвращаюсь домой, сбрасывая лишний балласт. Я везде расплатился браслетом. Теперь, по, как я надеюсь, предположениям Центра, я сижу дома, заливая горе невыигрышного билета вином. Я в безопасности. Теперь можно идти туда, куда меня позвали.  
На днях я видел рекламу от Центра по панели. Для нашей же безопасности, они поставят на входные двери квартир каждого жителя специальный датчик, который будет записывать, кто, когда и куда выходил и входил. Датчик будет автоматически считывать все показания с браслета, вплоть до температуры тела – все только для того, чтобы личность нежеланного гостя была тут же зафиксирована и данные были отправлены в Центр. Для нашей безопасности, как же. Просто хотят знать, ублюдки, когда мы отлучаемся из дома, да и отлучаемся ли.  
Но, пока я могу уйти, на какое-то время сбив их с толку. И сейчас я почти бежал по направлению к Фаллен стрит, хотя сдерживал себя, чтобы не привлекать внимание жандармов. Мой браслет отличается от большинства других своим цветом. Любой, кто взглянет на него, сразу же поймет, что я потерян для этого мира. И я не имею права прятать его под рукавом – это запрещено законом – любой человек должен с первой секунды общения со мной знать, с кем имеет дело. Раньше это никого не волновало, всем было совершенно плевать, какого он цвета, но сейчас все чаще я стал замечать, что люди начинают сторониться меня. Ну, конечно, я почти вне закона. Я боролся, как и остальные, такие же, как я, но нас задавили массой, нас никто не хотел слышать, а если кто и слышал, если кто-то и заступался, они точно так же стали изгоями – их браслеты не такие, как у меня, но имеют схожие черты. И они как бы кричат «подвержены заражению». Многие, кто встал на нашу сторону в той борьбе, но не имеющие к ней непосредственного отношения, теперь ненавидят таких, как я за то, что их в обществе теперь побаиваются, не принимают так, как должно. Я не имею права осуждать их. Я даже думаю, что у них есть все основания быть недовольными, но это был их выбор – встать на нашу сторону.  
Отель на Фаллен стрит – улице на краю города – хорош тем, что он устроен по старинке. Там все так же есть консьержи, все так же стоят администраторы на ресепшне. Его собирались закрыть еще три года назад, но владелец заплатил кому-то огромную сумму, чтобы его оставили в покое еще на какое-то время. Но все знали, что отель «Blue Sky» доживает свои последние дни, как и мистер Пэриш, его владелец.  
Я улыбаюсь Эрни за стойкой администрации, и он только кивает мне в ответ, а я почти мчусь в сторону лифта – старого и потрепанного на вид, но я ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то возмущался по этому поводу. Барабаня пальцами по бедру, я смотрю, как красные цифры под потолком сменяют свое значение. Один, два… три. Лифт возвещает о прибытии тихим звонком, и я выскакиваю в только открывающиеся двери и бегу по коридору, отсчитывая нужную дверь.  
Полтора месяца. Я собирал чертов код целых полтора месяца. По кусочкам. В разные дни я получал по три числа, которые мне передавал мой почтальон, моя соседка, девочка, продающая печенье, незнакомый голос из трубки телефона, бродяга на лавке в парке, проститутка, увязывающаяся за мной, незнакомец в метро, подброшенные бумажки, которые я сразу же сжигал, если был дома или просто-напросто проглатывал, как только находил, если был в людном месте. Каждый раз – маленький ключ. И я сразу же шел к бутику с газетами, перебрасывался парой слов с продавцом Джозефом, в то же время листая Таймс и отыскивая заветную букву: первое число – номер страницы, второе – номер строки, третье – номер буквы. И снова ожидание. И так целых полтора месяца…  
\- Сколько у нас времени? - не «привет», не «соскучился», не «люблю тебя». Вот они, первые слова при встрече в первый раз за шесть недель.  
\- Полтора часа.  
Родной, любимый голос. До дрожи в коленях, до боли в груди, до перехватившего дыхания…  
И тут же, даже не успев увидеть лица, я почувствовал губы на своих – горячие, все те же, мягкие, податливые, мои. _Мои_ …  
Что-то гремит, когда мы разворачиваемся, я чувствую цепляющиеся за меня пальцы, везде, где только можно, как и температуру, окружающую, поглощающую меня.  
\- Полтора месяца, Оскар, - горячо шепчу в его губы.  
\- Знаю, - он почти рычит в ответ, задирая мой джемпер.  
Я с ним согласен – сейчас не до разговоров, у нас будет время. Во всяком случае, я надеюсь на это. Он в одном гостиничном халате – он уже ждал меня – я быстро развязываю его пояс, а он снимает с меня джемпер, следом – почти грубо дергая за разодранные джинсы. Господи, какая же у него горячая кожа… я так соскучился по этому ощущению на своих ладонях, так соскучился по его губам на своей шее, по его укусам на своей груди, по его дыханию на своей коже, по его прикосновениям на всем своем теле. По вкусу его кожи, его пота, его рта…  
Мы падаем на пол у входа, и если кому-то вздумается вломиться к нам – он снесет нас дверью. Я кусаю его грудь, целую, ласкаю соски языком, я вытягиваю из него стоны для себя, наслаждаясь, плавясь под этими звуками, отвечая точно такими же стонами, когда он обнимает меня ногами и руками, когда он тянет мои волосы на затылке, когда шепчет мое имя. Он хватает мою ладонь двумя руками и облизывает ее, пока я губами ласкаю его живот, напитываясь его запахом, его жаром, его желанием, таким же диким, как и мое собственное.  
Он отпускает мою ладонь, расширенными зрачками глядя на меня, ждет, выпрашивает, ругает, что медлю эти доли секунды. Я добавляю свою слюну, быстро смазываю член, напоследок проведя все той же ладонью между его ягодиц, чувствуя, как он вздрагивает от прикосновения, а потом слежу, как он выгибается, когда толкаюсь внутрь его тела, как бешено дергается его кадык, как он закрывает глаза и открывает рот в немом стоне. Сам же я схожу с ума от его температуры, такой долгожданной, такой необходимой все это время. К черту слова, к черту весь остальной мир, только его взгляд, только его стоны, только его ладони на моей спине, следом – на заднице, только его ответные движения, только он, или уже мы – я даже сам не могу разобрать, где заканчиваюсь я и начинается он.  
Наклоняюсь и слизываю пот с его шеи, целую кадык, трусь носом об проступающую щетину под подбородком, чувствуя, как он реагирует на каждое мое движение, как его горячее дыхание прокатывается по моей мокрой уже макушке. Приподнимаюсь и смотрю в его глаза, затягивающие куда-то внутрь – еще один способ попасть глубоко в него, настолько, что никогда не выбраться. Я провожу ладонью по его лбу, стирая пот, тут же веду дальше, хватая за волосы, чувствуя, как его ногти впиваются в мою спину, как мой пот щиплет на новых повреждениях, чем еще раз подтверждает – я все еще живой, все еще могу закончить эту пытку, хотя совсем не желаю этого, с одной стороны, с другой – отчаянно гоню к пику.  
Я наблюдаю за нами, как будто со стороны. Слежу сначала за ним, жадно поглощая его оргазменное выражение, слушая его стоны с участием моего имени, чувствуя его горячую сперму, разливающуюся между нами, с подавляющим наслаждением ощущая его ритмично сжимающиеся вокруг меня мышцы, и следом кончаю сам, желая протолкнуться как можно глубже, чтобы наверняка отметить его собой, чтобы не только завтра он мог чувствовать меня, но до следующей нашей встречи помнил, какого это было.  
Я падаю на его горячее, мокрое, задыхающееся тело, сам с жадностью глотая воздух со смешанным в нем запахом секса и дешевого средства для чистки ковров. Я не хочу его отпускать, не хочу двигаться, не хочу возвращаться в этот гнилой мир из своего личного адского пламени. Оскар дрожит, у него нет сил, чтобы даже обнять меня – его руки безвольно лежат с обеих сторон от его тела, его ноги все еще лежат на мне, но уже съехали на бедра.  
\- Хочу спать, - поворачиваю лицо в его сторону и утыкаюсь носом в его горячую шею, отыскивая им сошедшую с ума вену. Оскар устало хмыкает подо мной.  
\- Дома отоспишься.  
И он прав. Я знаю, что он прав, но мне так хочется уснуть рядом с ним хотя бы раз. Я не имею ни малейшего представления, как выглядит его кровать, как и он не знает, на чем сплю я. Мы никогда не были в квартирах друг у друга. Мы никогда вместе не пили кофе в кофейне. Мы никогда не гуляли в парке и не кормили последних лебедей, занесенных в Книгу Истребленных. Мы просто не имеем на это право. Владельцы радужных браслетов на своих запястьях не имеют права находиться рядом друг с другом как в общественных, так и уединенных местах. Тем более в уединенных. В принципе, мы могли бы с ним быть на одной и той же площади, перекидываться взглядами, улыбаться друг другу, но не подходить на расстояние слышимости – таков закон. Но мы просто не хотели привлекать к себе внимание, поэтому никогда не появлялись в людных местах «вместе». Если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь узнает о наших встречах – мы больше никогда не увидим друг друга. Нарушение закона карается пожизненным заключением, при этом попавшиеся нарушители автоматически получали статус «куклы» – они попросту становились тюремными шлюхами. Насилие в тюрьмах над такими, как я, владельцами браслетов с веселой расцветкой, мельтешащей перед глазами остальных заключенных, как красная тряпка, не наказывалось, более того, оно было почти узаконено и имело «рациональное» объяснение. «Геи любят трахаться в зад – вы получаете то, что хотите». Под словом «узаконено» подразумевается не то, что охранники закрывали на это глаза, как когда-то раньше, совсем нет, наоборот, они поощряли подобное поведение. По правилам тюрем, шлюхи были обязаны удовлетворять потребности остальных «нормальных» заключенных, которые, отсидев свой срок, возвращались к своим семьям, если они и были.  
\- Почему все так? - тихо спрашиваю я.  
\- Потому что мир полон идиотов и фанатиков, - недовольно отвечает Оскар. Он не любит говорить об этом, ненавидит мусолить тему, почему все так плохо. По его мнению, нужно не тратить драгоценное время на поиск ответов на вопросы, нужно жить, пока дают. Поэтому все наши встречи четко распланированы им, начиная от места, заканчивая, как сообщить о нем другому. Оскар – мой личный гений. Мы знакомы еще с приюта, где он постоянно мучил меня загадками и зашифрованными посланиями, никогда не давая покоя, всегда заставляя мой мозг работать. Это не раз помогло нам впоследствии, помогает до сих пор.  
\- Я соскучился, - шепчет он, уже совсем мягко, поглаживая мою спину ладонями и вновь крепко обхватывая ногами.  
\- Я тоже, - бормочу я и трусь носом о его шею. - Давай вместе примем душ?  
\- Нечем волосы высушить.  
\- Я тебе их хорошо вытру, - я хмыкаю, приподнимаясь на локтях. - Оскар, пожалуйста? - В нашей паре я – тот, кто может признаться, что соскучился по нежности, хотя бы какой-то ее части. Одна мысль о том, чтобы еще какое-то время ласкать его кожу ладонями, касаться его всем телом, обнимать, лениво целовать – вселяла невыносимое счастье. Оскар улыбнулся – господи, как же я скучал по этой улыбке, – и кивнул.  
Мы, держась за руки, вместе пошли в ванную комнату. Мы почти не разговаривали, хотя не виделись столько времени, и, наверняка, было много новостей, которыми стоило бы обменяться, но вся их важность меркла по сравнению с чувством единения. Полного душевного единения и какого-то неземного спокойствия, пока мы намыливали тела друг друга, пока целовались под струями воды, пока слизывали отдельные ручейки с любимой кожи. Снова – только мы, и никого и ничего больше. Все остальное появится потом, за дверью номера, когда снова появятся навязчивые мысли, что кто-то проследил, что нам обоим угрожает прямая опасность попасть в тюрьму, но пока…  
Пока – мои поцелуи на его шее, груди, животе, под пупком. Мои ладони на его бедрах, талии, груди, спине, заднице. Мои губы вокруг его члена, медленные движения по нему, его ответная реакция, пальцы в моих волосах, сдавленные, приглушенные стоны, потому что вентиляция в ванной могла разнести звуки нашей деятельности по всему отелю. Его одобрительный шепот, слова любви, мое ответное мычание, наши взгляды, без слов говорящие все, что так хочется сказать. Его оргазм, мое наслаждение, наше общее удовлетворение. Никакой шелухи, ничего ненужного, только тихое счастье.  
Но нам нельзя задерживаться, нельзя расслабиться, нельзя просто завалиться в кровать и проспать до следующего полудня, мы пересиливаем притяжение между нами, одеваемся, только теперь разговаривая, но снова не о новостях, а о том, каким будет следующий код. Мы не живем вместе, мы уже практически не знаем ничего друг о друге, точно не знаем о проблемах на работе или каких-то проблемах со здоровьем друг друга, но почему-то это не влияет на нашу любовь, только оставляет чувство неудовлетворенности и какой-то непонятной усталости. Жизнь в бегах, жизнь на грани, всегда с огромным риском.  
Когда-то давно, когда закон только появился и его стали приводить в действие, в нашу первую тайную встречу, мы поклялись, что если нас арестуют, и мы попадем в тюрьму, мы все равно будем жить, бороться и не сдаваться. Будем жить друг ради друга, пусть даже никогда больше не встретимся.  
Я так не хочу уходить, но время поджимает, нельзя, чтобы наше местоположение было определено спутниками, когда закроется окно их слепоты, которое рассчитал Оскар – к тому же, он мог ошибиться, каким бы гением он ни был. Поэтому я, в последний раз поцеловав Оскара, выскакиваю из номера, быстро направляясь к лифту. У меня какое-то паршивое ощущение: снова тревога, подозрительность, как и всегда, после встречи с ним – я снова боюсь, что нас выследили.  
Я спускаюсь на первый этаж, выхожу из лифта, снова кивая Эрни, но уже прощаясь. Я хмурюсь, встречая странный взгляд и поджатые губы.  
\- Прости, - одними губами произносит он, качая головой, а я, все еще хмурясь, поворачиваюсь в сторону выхода, встречая на своем пути трех жандармов, чувствуя, как у меня подкашиваются ноги, как все внутри падает куда-то в пропасть, и единственная мысль, мелькнувшая до того, как в меня выстреливают из электрошокера: «Оскар…»  
Я прихожу в сознание в камере, когда меня обливают ледяной водой, чувствуя дикую боль по всему телу.  
\- Поднимайся!  
Меня встряхивают и ставят на ноги. В голове медленно появляются мысли и воспоминания. Меня терзает вопрос, поймали ли они Оскара, но, конечно же, я не стану спрашивать, не хочу, чтобы его нашли, не хочу, чтобы меня пытали, добиваясь его имя и место жительства. Я хочу умереть прямо сейчас, чтобы никто ничего не узнал. Чтобы не попасть в тюрьму.  
Меня приводят в небольшую комнату, где за столом сидит мужчина и курит дешевую, ужасно воняющую сигарету.  
\- Леннон Джефферсон, вы обвиняетесь… - То есть, это и есть зал суда. Думаю, об адвокате можно даже не заикаться. Действительно, зачем? - в нарушении закона о поведении владельцев отмеченного браслета. - Неужели им настолько противно произносить слово «гей»? - Нарушение закона карается пожизненным заключением без права апелляции и без права на досрочное освобождение. У вас есть право получить бесплатную медицинскую помощь на территории тюрьмы. - О да, слышал я об этой помощи. Таблетки, электричество, пытающиеся возбудить женщины. У некоторых получалось «вылечиться», но они после курса реабилитации становились похожими на овощи: без эмоций и мыслей, зато получали вдобавок ко всему жену, дом и постоянно внушаемую во время «лечения» идею создать крепкую, здоровую семью. Абсолютное большинство из «вылечившихся» заканчивали свою жизнь в петле, а те, кто не додумывался до этого, жили в прекрасном мире теней из самих себя. - Так как возражений нет, считаю дело закрытым, - мужчина пожимает плечами, затушив окурок в пепельнице – как будто ударяет молотком по подставке.  
Вот и все.  
С этого момента моя жизнь официально закончилась.  
Меня привезли в тюрьму, и в первый же день меня изнасиловали, предварительно избив, из-за того, что я посмел сопротивляться. Меня тошнило, мне было морально больно, я ненавидел в этот момент целый мир, эту тюрьму, всех тех законченных дегенератов, что придумали и одобрили закон. Я продолжал сопротивляться, надеясь, что меня снова станут избивать и, в конце концов, добьют – я не хотел жить… Меня бросили в моих «апартаментах», которые я делил с парнем лет восемнадцати, забившемся в угол и смотрящим на меня огромными глазами, застланными слезами. Когда камера опустела – он осмелился встать и прикрыть мое обнаженное тело покрывалом – у меня не было ни сил, ни желания шевелиться...

…Я никогда ничего не слышал о том, что случилось с Оскаром, никогда не получал от него никаких загадок и головоломок, где были бы зашифрованы какие-то новости от него. Где были бы слова любви. Я знал, что он не любил жить прошлым, но он клялся. Я жил только ради этой клятвы, я повторял ее, как мантру, когда меня трахал очередной огромный во всех возможных смыслах заключенный, когда меня избивали вдвоем, если я вдруг чувствовал в себе силы сопротивляться. Когда я лежал абсолютно обессиленным, вымотанным, затраханным, в конце концов. Когда я слышал оскорбления и насмешки…  
В тюрьмах каждые полгода проводили медосмотр и на первом же у меня обнаружили СПИД. Я пробыл в тюрьме пять месяцев. Учитывая, где я находился, чем питался, что постоянно происходило со мной и мое собственное настроение на жизнь, осталось мне совсем недолго. Я уверен, что это к лучшему…  
Вот он я, борец до мозга костей, тот, кто выступал против идиотских законов, диктованных с легкой руки фанатиков и гомофобов, я, атеист, надеюсь, что, умерев, где-то там, пусть даже в том месте, которое они зовут адом, я встречусь с Оскаром. И мы снова будем вместе, как когда мы были в приюте или до тех пор, пока не ввели закон. Когда мы бродили по улицам и могли держаться за руки, встречая улыбающихся нам людей. Когда мы не прятались.  
Когда мы были свободными…


End file.
